Kaikuaana
by Seriousness
Summary: When Steve and Danny take a trip to interrogate Wo-Fat's believed personel, things take a turn for the worst...(Steve and Danny whump...) (THIS WAS RIGHTLY PLANTED TREE BUT I CHANGED THE NAME!)
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice evening in Hawaii. A cool breeze drifted between the palm trees and the sun did not have its overpowering rays beam down upon the residents of Hawaii. Danny knew he was enjoying the afternoon too much and when they got the lead of a so called Richard Hill, possible co-worker of Wo-Fat, that joyful day had ended. He prepared himself for the heavy stunts and karate moves that he knew Steve would use on this task. Talking to someone for Steve was tackling them down and yelling questions in their ears. They rode along in the camaro and Danny gave Steve a glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Steve asked with a grin, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"What do you mean? I'm not look at you in anyway." Danny said as-a-matter-of factly.

"Yeah you are. Your staring at me like I did something wrong." Steve said grin getting wider with mock.

"I didn't even look at you, I was only staring at the beautiful palm trees outside." Danny said gesturing towards the car window, with a short smile.

"Since when did you like anything here? And why do you always have to be so angry?" Steve replied, hiding his amusement at the other mans defensiveness.

"Angry? I'm not getting angry I'm only clarifying that I wasn't staring at you!" He said waving his hands in Steve's direction.

"I looked at you, I did not stare at you. I was only getting nervous because you seem awfully happy for this Richard Hill guy." Danny snorted out raising his voice.

Steve only laughed and shook his head and look into the rear view mirror. A black SUV stood behind them and Steve had noticed that it had been following them for a while. Not until he took a turn did the car turn in the opposite direction. He shook it off.

"Why are you laughing?" Danny questioned.

"I can't laugh now, is that what your saying?" Steve snapped back.

"No, it's just when you laugh I usually don't find the subject funny, more dangerous actually."

"Don't worry, you don't have to worry 'bout a thing."

"Yeah well I find that really hard to believe. We don't have that same definition of humor. Not even close, Steve, not even close.

They neared their location and the warm sun had started to set. As Steve took a turn a black SUV rammed into them full force pushing them down rolling in the depths of jungle and trees until one had finally stopped their tumble.

Birds flew from the tree and left.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt himself drift back into reality. His head was pounding, which was the only detectable pain for it had drowned every other one. A red substance slithered down his neck, originating from somewhere on his head. That same substance covered his face and stained his coveted shirt. He slowly lifted his 5 ton eyelids suddenly remembering his companion.

"Steve!" He slurred noticing the hoarseness of his voice. He tried to move his head but the slightest shift sent flashed of white hot lightening bolts of pain up and down his torso. He gasped with shock and frustration and sadly he couldn't put on a great show of hand gestures and rant this one out. He opened his eyes again rotating them over to his left. That was when he saw Steve slumped over on the steering wheel unconscious with a small gash over his right eye. Those were his only visible injuries. He smelled the stinginess of the air and he was undoubtedly very familiar with it. It reminded him of those times where he would by Grace those mini coconut waters that she loved at the-shit…He smelled gasoline. The car was a ticking time bomb and he had to get them out, now. He eyes widened in panic and wanted to start moving but he couldn't. He body wouldn't budge! He tried to move his legs-

"Ahh!" He yelped as he felt a supernova fireworks burst in his ankle. It calmed down to a firey throb that he hadn't noticed before. He lifted his head automatically seeing stars in a spinning world. Nausea rose and he felt that he would lose his stomach contents right then and there. Adrenaline kicked in as he tried to push open the crushed door that had left his arm mangled and broken. He had one arm doing all the work and it really wasn't helping. He bit his tongue with such force he tasted the metallic flavor fill his mouth. The door finally screeched with anger and fell open. He swung his legs over sending pain…everywhere. But that didn't matter, his highest priority was Steve and only Steve. He jumped out of the car losing his footing and falling on his back.

"Ahhaha! Fuck." He yelled out with fury and agony. He coughed and wretched as he felt something warm slither down his cheek. He lifted himself off the grass and staggered around the car.

During this time Steve had noted everything. From the time Danny called out to him to when he heard Danny scream with such pain. He wanted to do something, anything but his body just wouldn't listen to his mind. He wanted to call back to Danny and help him but not even his eyelids would flutter. He swallowed in distress. He felt the blood from his wound spill over his eye and onto his lips. He smelled burning fuel and felt soft hands tug at his shoulders before he surrendered to the dark depths of his subconscious.

Danny, pain stricken and panic driven, pulled open the door and took Steve by the shoulders and dragged him out ungracefully just far enough from the car that exploded into a burning hell of metal and debris. He fell onto the humid grass once more, this time with added weight. The pain overtook him and he felt his lungs just deflate within him. He had no breath, he could feel his own ribs shifting and moving inside him. He could feel the piercing stab of pain inside him. He shuttered, convulsed, and writhered in pain, ache and agony. The last thing he saw before slipping into the blessed darkness was the very tree that they had crashed into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**With this story I was really going for the no slash, Danny/hurt thing. Only some Steve hurt, just enough to create dilemmas for both of them. HAHA! **

**I really didn't know how to continue this story but I wanted to update this quickly. So sorry if I surprise you guys too much ! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Rightly Planted Tree**

**Chapter 3**

Steve awakened to bluish darkness. The once clouded sky was now filled with stars. Steve gazed at them for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His head ached like crazy but he remembered something. He was in the car with Danny, and now he lied on the grass? Flash from the past had fallen into Steve's mind. Car accident, Danny yelling, in was all there. Danny must've gotten him out, but where was he? Was he ok? All these questioned had metamorphosed themselves into adrenaline that Steve was already using. He lifted himself upright and all of a sudden hating himself for not trying to do this before.

"Danny!" He cried desperate to find his partner.

He crawled around patting around and eyes buzzing in all directions like ping-pong balls in play. Crawling really wasn't Steve's thing. He was more used to running and jumping and somersaulting, not crawling. But it was the best he could do.

"Danny! Man where are you?" He yelled again but gained no answer. Dizziness started to take over but before he could fall over he saw a small silhouette of a man lying there. Moveless, perfectly still.

"Danny?" He said with a more concerning tone. It was his partner. Steve edged closer with such speed and when he saw his friend he almost regretted it. Danny head was covered in blood, blond hair matted with grime and blood. His neck arched in an awkward way. His arm was obviously broken as Steve could see the bone trying to protrude out of Danny's skin. His breathes came in ragged. Steve put gentle fingers upon Danny's neck. His pulse was fluttery and weak. He began to open Danny shirt as he hissed at Danny's bruised and battered torso.

Steve sighed and felt a hard object on a leg pocket of his cargo pants. It was his phone! He immediately grabbed it and dialed the number he trusted.

"Chin." He heard on the other end, trying not to celebrate this glorious moment.

"Chin, me and Danny have been in a car accident. Danny is hurt pretty badly. I'm not sure where we are so if you could trace this call."

Chin didn't have to be told. Right at the moment Steve said the word "accident" he ran over to the computers.

Kono mouthed "Who is it?" Chin said

"Its Steve, they've been in an accident."

"Listen brah," Chin said speaking back into the phone. "I got this we know where you are just hang tight, you be ok."

But before Steve could respond he felt a piece of metal slam into the back of his head and immediately blacked out.

"Steve? Steve!" Chin cried out over and over.

A man a dark suit hovered over Steve and Danny, smiling.

Chin still yelled out but not even the trees were listening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehehe sorry for the long wait there :/! But I definitely won't abandon this story!**

**Anyways…ENJOY! :D**

**Rightly Planted Tree Chapter 4**

It was a dark muted place. One tiny window in the left corner of the 15 square foot room where only the leaves of a birch tree were seen. A thick iron door stood at the face it. The walls were brick and cracked making it obvious that this solemn shack was deserted and forgotten. Steve and Danny lay right in the middle of this compact room back to back binded to steel chairs. Danny stirred a bit, groaning at his uncomfortable position. Steve, being already awake had practically jumped out of his seat.

"Danny! Hey!" Steve whispered as he hoped for his spark of optimism to revive. Only another moan had come out of Danny. During this moment of silence and ache Steve had started to think but thoughts interrupted by the screech of the iron door.

"Glad to see that Mr. Williams has joined the party." The dark man said content with a wide smile of pride. He slowly strided over to where Steve was seated.

"Hardly." Steve uttered, he wasn't going to play games with a man that had nearly killed them. Although many people had shot at them and done something rather the same but this was different. This man had put Danny, his partner, his friend, through this type of damage and it got personal for this man obviously did this for personal, emotional reasons.

"You don't look to happy Stevie, what is it? This!" The man slapped Danny hard across the face. Crack being heard as it bounced and echoed around the room. Danny coughed and finally opened his eyes.

"There he is. Danno, correct?" He said not referring to anyone.

"Fuck you." Steve blurted tugging at the rough ropes that pierced his skin.

"St-eve?" Danny muttered, voice hoarse and almost watery. "Wha-?"

"Allow me to explain Mr. Williams. I…" The man's voice faded as Danny focused on muting the buzz in his ears, the pain that was literally all over. His irregular breathing that just seemed to get worse by the minute. Just the overall confusion and ached that consumed him. He was getting Steve out of a burning car and that was all he could recall. Now they were tied to chairs in a roomy, humid, unclean shack. Who the hell was this guy again? The puzzle was all too hard for Danny and his current state was no encouragement.

"Mr. Williams, DANNO!" He snapped out of his trans and glared the man before him. He did not like Steve calling him that nor would he like a complete stranger calling him that.

"It is rude not paying attention to the people that are talking to you!" He barked and his punched Danny square in the nose. Instantaneous pain flaring up through his nose, around his eye, and straight up into his forehead. He shook it off, or at least tried to as it only caused more anguish. He panted and squeezed his eyes shut as the dim light had become too much for him to handle.

"Don't touch him!" Steve yelled struggling with the ropes.

"Who are you! What the hell do you want?" Steve hated himself for sounding that ridiculously desperate. It reminded him of his pleas to not kill his father. He hoped this wasn't the same situation. He wasn't in control of this so all he could do was stare out the small window and see the shadows wave of the leaves of the small birch trees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh snap what is this? It's a chapter.**

**Hey you awesome people! Im back after like a year D: but I didn't forget. I hit major writers block and then school started and all that jazz. But at the moment I finally found sometime to scooch in some writing. Hopefully this chapter isnt completely terrible so read on and I hope you like this late (IM SO SORRY!) update. On with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rightly Planted Tree**

**Chapter 5**

Danny hated this. Danny SO hated this. It was a simple lead and then he was going to grab a few beers, sit on his comfortable welcoming couch and watch some baseball. Nope, things were never simple around Steve.

The crazy bastard shortly left after his rage full outburst and thankfully Danny was no longer being used as a human punching bag. Their kidnapper had left them with their thoughts and boy was Danny thinking. He was exhausted and he just wanted to scream and fall into a blissful sleep. Maybe when he woke up he'd be in a bed listening to his daughters cheerful heavenly voice wake him from his deep violent slumber. That would be nice.

"Remind me to call Grace later." He blurted out unknowingly.

"Sure thing Danny." Steve played along.

Steve was definitely concerned. Danny was rambling and obviously wasn't focusing. Then again he didn't know how much plain the blonde was in or how severe his head injury was. That was probably the cause of his incoherent mini speeches. Currently though Steve wasn't doing to great either. As a matter of fact he felt like shit. His head pounded with such a force it hurt to twitch. He was bonked on the head more than enough times now. Damn, how was Danny even semi-conscious? He breathed out deeply. He could hear owls hooting and leaves russeling just outside. How could such solitude crowd just a miserable place! Steve wondered desperately, damn, he really needed to stop losing track of his thoughts. _Mission number 1: Loosen their bonds. _No way that was happening, unless- his thought was cut short by the screeching of the metal door. Both Danny and Steve looked up. It was the man and two of his minions. That's just great Danny thought.

"Fun for all, huh asshole?" Danny snickered, fuck it if he was walking a tightrope he hated this bastard.

"I've seen we've gained a little more energy and haste Mr. Williams." The man said rather surprised.

"I don't mean to brag of anything but I've gained quite the aptitude for recovering quickly."

"Is that so?"

"That is so, jackass. It's something you catch when you have Steve as a partner." He inserted as he darted his gaze to the man tied behind him.

Steve just wanted to slap Danny. What the hell did he think he was doing?! Steve himself was surpised that Danny gained enough energy to speak and grew a pair to critique their captors. This rebellious side of Danny could be used to their advantage though, just maybe.

Macgarret's heart pounded forcefully in his chest and he could practically feel the tension in the room like a murky gooey liquid that was impossible to swim through, impossible to escape. Then all of a sudden there was a sickening crack of flesh hitting flesh.

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Williams?!"

Danny coughed letting the pain sink in. He just glared back at him with such a fury, looking into his very eyes would be like looking at a vast ocean that rocked furiously through s thunderous storm.

"Who said you had permission to speak! Don't be so naïve and stupid DANNO. Don't tempt the one with the gun." The man darted back.

Danny hated the way those words slipped off his tongue. He opened his mouth but was greeted by a nice punch to his abdomen.

_Son of a bitch._

"I was only gonna ask for your name." He slurred.

"And I apologize for the late introduction."

"So your polite now?" Steve couldn't help but saying.

"Same goes for you Mr. Navy Seal, all good and glorious. Your mistakes will only lead to your friends consequences."

Danny could've laughed of how easily that statement made Steve shut up.

"My name you ask, well if you insist. I am Kayl, brother of Wo Fat.

The owls kept hooting and the leaves rustled on.

**TBC...**

**Hoped you liked it, oh, and have a wonderful day! :)**

**(Ill try not to go on major hiatus again!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys…..so uhm, I didn't really keep my promise and I'm sorry. I'm not gonna lie, the only reason I didn't write was because well….I got lazy! **** I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm gonna shut up so you can read on! Hope you like it. **

**P.S. Those of you into Steve whump, this is your chapter!**

Rightly Planted Tree

Chapter 6

Mcgarret looked off into the distance a little bit confused. Who was he kidding, really damn confused. Wo Fat had a brother? How could he miss such a vital detail. He furrowed his brow and thought about how this really was completely his fault. Then again, when wasn't it? He internally slapped himself for being so blind. He spends half of his life looking for Wo Fat and he doesn't even know that Wo Fat had siblings. He sighed deeply. He was at a loss for words.

"You look a little pale Steven. You surprised?" Kayl said in mock tone with a wide, smug grin. "Yeah, my big bro didn't talk about me much." He let a fake melodramatic sigh. "And you know what, I guess it was worth it cause', man, your face is priceless." Kayl kneeled down so he was at eye level with Steve. "Hmph, and now you're gonna die and your friend is gonna die here. Alone. And my brother, well, he's gonna roam free." He smiled.

Steve lunged forward with a savage growl towards Kayl almost slamming foreheads with the man in front of him. Kayl dodged backwards.

"Whoa there tiger, don't hurt yourself. You're gonna need your energy for what I'm about to do to you." Kayl left the room with a small chuckle.

Danny was also pretty confused. The fact that Wo Fat had a brother didn't bother him. Not one bit. But what did pique his interest was that Wo Fat's brother was just as damn crazy as he was. That friggin' sucked. Unlike Steve, he found this a great opportunity to talk.

"Wow Steve you really got caught up with the wrong crowd this time." He blurted out sarcastically.

"Danny, be quiet."

"No, Steve I'm not about to 'be quiet'," Danny said incredulously "you know why? Let me tell you. Why is it that I always find myself in danger when I'm around you?! It's like a friggin' disease! Now we sit here with our heads up our asses, and the possibilities of dying and, oh, dying, did I say we could DIE?!"

"Danny, stop panicking." Steve said calmly, collected.

"No, Mcgarret, I'm not panicking, this is exactly what I wanted!" Danny was breathing heavily by the time he ended his loud rant. His ribs ached unmercifully and he really just wanted to get the fuck out of there. He was tired of danger, and Kayl, and this whole Wo Fat ordeal. He was fed up with this shit. He head pounded and it felt like he just wasn't able to drag in enough oxygen.

Steve listened to Danny's harsh breathing and was concerned because it wasn't slowing down.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" He said with a small smile. Maybe a little bit of comedy would relieve Danny's reeling emotions.

"Heh, yeah. You did." He responded off handedly, his breathing slowing down and getting a bit quieter.

"Listen Danny, I'm gonna get us out of here. We're gonna walk out of here, alive. You got me? I'm sorry for getting us into this mess, but since I got us here I'm gonna get us out. I promise." Steve said. But, in reality, he wasn't sure if he was saying this just to comfort them both.

"I promise." He repeated.

"Yeah, ok Steve." Danny replied with nothing but doubt in his tone.

They sat in silence. It wasn't awkward or tense but simply a silence that they shared. As if the silence spoke for them, a reassuring silence. The silence was broken by the sound of the opening of the old metal door.

"Touching." Kayle said as he rolled in a small freezer cart.

"Hey look Steve he's come to give us ice cream. So considerate."

"Mr. William's if you don't shut your fucking mouth right now I won't be as polite." He shot back menacingly. Danny gave him a small but deep glare.

"Good." He opened the small cart and took out a syringe, then another. Steve eyed them carefully.

"You see these? You get to chose between them." He said as he smiled mockingly.

"What makes you think that I'm gonna choose?" Steve spat back.

"Because if you don't I'm gonna shoot up your partner with the worst of the two. And he doesn't look too good. You should see him."

Steve sighed. He stared at the vials intently trying to see if either had more or if one of Kayl's hands fell a little lower than the other. There was a slight twitch in his left hand.

"The right one." He whispered.

"The right one." He repeated.

"Are you fucking kidding me Steven? You're doing exactly what he wants you to do! He wants to be in power, don't you see." If Danny weren't tied up to this damn chair then he would have gotten up and slapped Steve.

Kayl slowly put down the vials and walked up to Steve and punched him right in the beak. Steve's head snapped back and collided with Danny's. Steve was stunned. His head felt like it was about to pop.

"I said to shut up. That was a warning Mr. Williams. Don't make me bring your daughter into this."

"You son of a bitch." Danny breathlessly slurred.

Kayl picked up the chosen vial and a rubber band. He wrapped the band around Steve's bicep and plunged the needle into the crook of his elbow.

"This should be fun. Good thing you chose this one the other one was heroin." Kayl said as he plunged in the contents of the vial into Steve's blood.

The sensation was cool at first almost relaxing but then left a burning sensation and all of a sudden Steve couldn't breathe.

_He couldn't breathe._

**TBC…**

**That's the end of my chapter. Sorry to end off on a cliffie but I had to! HAHAHA IM SO EVIL. NOT a death fic ok so calm your horses. I'll post maybe in a few days. And those of you who were disappointed by the lame Steve whump don't worry there will be more and more Danny whump too! Use up all the whump! Mmmmkkk well until next time.**

**-Seriousness**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I see that im getting very positive feedback so I decided I'm gonna be nice and update this story earlier than I had planned ;D. This is for you guys! **

**ENJOY!**

**Rightly Planted Tree **

**Ch. 7**

_He couldn't breathe._

At least it felt that way. He breathed in deeply and seemed too get only a tiny bit of oxygen from that huge breath. He couldn't understand. Everything in his mind was fogged up and the only thing he could concentrate on was breathing.

"That, Mr. Mcgarret, was tebocururine. It pretty much makes you feel like you have a fat ass elephant sitting on you." He slapped Steve. "Don't pass out on me now princess, I need you awake."

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Danny yelled.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Danno, he's perfectly fine. He just doesn't feel well that's all."

"Steve? STEVE!" Danny yelled worriedly.

Steve was panting heavily and he couldn't grasp what was going on around him. Everything was getting so damn gray and he felt disconnected.

"Steve, listen to me buddy, just breathe! In, out, slowly, like this." Danny demonstrated breathing in deeply and exhaling. It hurt like hell but if it would help his friend he honestly didn't care.

Danny's voice seemed to knock down the wall that kept him from reality. He breathed in very deeply and slowly just as Danny had done it and the sensation ebbed. He finally seemed to be getting oxygen into his starved lungs.

"That's it babe, nice and slow." Danny said a little quieter. He was now breathing harshly.

"You two are so cute sometimes." Kayl giggled. Danny raised his brow surprised at the abrupt little laugh. This guy was sick.

"You fucking bastard. Just let us go. Why are you doing this man? Why? So you can free your brother who, by the way, deserves to be locked up!" Danny shouted pleadingly at Kayl.

"HA! No of course not. All this here is a distraction. Your people will be too caught up in finding you they won't be concerned about my brother. For all they know you just left for an interrogation. While you two are sitting pretty here, my brother is escaping. Then I'm going to have the honor of killing you both. I planned this all. I missed my brother. He was gone for a long time and now I'm finally going to get to see him again. It's been 15 years. 15 fucking years. To have my hands on the bastard that put him in jail and better yet his best friend was an opportunity that I took advantage of. This whole thing is turning out better than I had actually expected." He sighed proudly. He protruding cheek bones glistened with sweat that added to his look of satisfactory.

All this information was too overwhelming for Steve to handle. He started to feel light headed and before he say an apology to Danny he fell into darkness.

"Oh no, Stevie passed out. That's too bad. I thought he would be able to hold out longer." Kayl kneeled down next to Danny.

"You son of a bitch! Let us go! You bastard!" Danny was raging now and he didn't care that his whole body protested.

"Too bad you're short. Maybe if you were taller you'd be more threatening. I see why your daughter would be embarrassed to be around you."

That was it. Danny swung his head and slammed it against Kayl's nose. Blood splattered across Kayl's face. Danny smiled happy that he was able to draw blood.

Kayl wiped the blood from his nose smearing it all over his face. He walked swiftly towards Danny and punched him straight across the cheek sending Danny, and the chair he was tied to, flying to the ground. Hot molten pain splattered itself all over Danny's cheekbone then he knew nothing.

Kayl licked his lips staring at his good work.

"You're all gonna die here!" He yelled and walked out of the room.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Kono bit at her nails greedily and stared intently at her computer screen. Her eyes hurt from staring at it for so long. Chin walked in.

"Hey cuz you look terrible. You should try to sleep or rest."

"I'm not gonna rest until we catch this guy!" She yelled back slamming her laptop close.

"We'll find'em."

"I'm sorry this is all just so freakin' stupid!" She said, tears were filling her eyes.

"Hey, are you listening to me? We ARE going to find them. K?"

"Yeah k…" Kono said, "anyways I found something interesting." She said as she wiped the tears away that dared to fall.

"I found this identification document on Steve's recently read pages. His name is Richard Hill, and has a record. He's on parole after serving 15 years for drug trafficking. But that's not the interesting part. It's this." Kono popped up a picture of Richard Hill and Wo Fat next to each other.

"Looks like he made a bad acquaintance. And guess what. He missed check in with his parole officer. Oh, look here there's an address." She wrote it down on a stray piece of paper. A hope flared in her heart, a small one, but it was there.

"Let's go get this guy." Chin said seeing a small spark rise in Kono's eyes.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0

Danny moaned. The pounding in his head intensifying at his own sudden noise. He coughed and a strange taste coated his mouth but he didn't attention to it. He snapped his eyes open at the remembrance of his partner.

"Steve? Steve?" Danny hated how his voice sounded so weak, so small. He strained his neck backwards and finally was able to see the man. There was a line of dried blood running down his temple and he looked pale. His lips with a bluish tint. Black circles surrounded his eyes. There was some serious wear and tear here. But it wasn't Steve's complexion that worried him. Nope. It was the gun that Kayl had, cocked and ready, pointing at Steve's forehead.

**TBC….**

**So that's it! This cliffie, meh, im not sure whether to call it one or not. I'll let your emotions decide. Anyways hoped you like it. Will update as soon as I get the chance! Once again thank you for all the awesome reviews!**

**-Seriousness**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another update! **

**To answer maarthu, I had a not-so-solid idea when I wrote the 1****st**** chapter but after I kept reading it over and over my lame-ish idea faded. I didn't want to delete the story so I just kept flowing with the breeze. I also like how it gives a sense of mystery to my readers and myself. Sooooo yeaaaahhh.**

**ANYWAYSon with the story! :D**

**Rightly Planted Tree**

**Chapter 8**

Kayl stared at Steve but he didn't really seem there at all. Danny breathed in deeply to calm himself. He tried treating this situation as if he was handling a perp.

_Approach calmly, appropriately. _

"Kayl, Kayl, look at me. Come on man. Look at me." His voice was a bit shakey but firm enough to trigger a reaction. Kayl looked up at him. His eyes were big and unfocused. He looked like a scared little boy.

"There we go. Put down the gun, Kayl. Put it down." Danny looked right into his eyes as he spoke to him. He couldn't break this. Kayl looked down to the gun, up to Steve, then to the gun, and back to Danny. He seemed so detached from everything, as if he barely realized that he was holding a gun.

"Yeah, the gun, put the gun down." As much as Danny wanted to break his binds and pound the shit out of Kayl he needed to stay calm. He had to get through to Kayl, because if he didn't, well he really did not want to think about that. Then Kayl frowned and he seemed to snap and he tightened his grip on the gun.

_Stay calm. If calm demeanor fails, speak firmly and with authority. _

"Hey, hey, HEY! Don't shoot him Kayl. Look at'em. He isn't even conscious!" Danny couldn't keep his 'calm demeanor'. This was his partner and he just wanted to him to be safe. He was pleading now.

"Please, just, if you're gonna point the gun at someone point it at me. Just leave him alone."

Kayl slowly lowered the gun. He now held it at his side. His eyes had an evil flicker to them.

"I love it when you beg me for life." He smiled grimly. Danny cringed. Kayl walked over to Danny and lifted his chair right side up. Danny grimaced at the sudden move. Kayl scooched Danny's chair all the way around so that Danny was now in front of Steve. He left enough space in between them so that he could move in.

"You don't look too good yourself," he looked up as if he was gazing at something marvelous "you didn't come out of that collision unscathed." He grabbed Danny's throat roughly cutting off his oxygen.

"Danny Williams, dedicated father, would lose his life for an egotistical, Navy SEAL. The Navy Seal that got you into this nasty business. "

"Fu-u." Danny choked out, things were starting to gray around the edges.

"You teach that type of language to your daughter? DO YOU?!" He brought his other hand around Danny throat squeezing harder.

"Answer me! Answer me!" He shook Danny's head furiously.

"Answer me!" He punched Danny across the face.

"Answer me! Now! Answer!" He punched Danny again, this time in the stomach. Danny could feel Kayl's punches but strangely it didn't hurt. Everything seemed so far away, unreal. He closed his eyes and then everything slipped away.

Kayl felt Danny go limp in his tight grasp. He let go. He was breathing harshly and so was Steve but no other sound was heard.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Kono glared at the mess. The Camaro was turned to shreds. Small flames licked the remnants of the car. Of course, It turned out empty, just as everything else. Kono felt empty, alone. Chin offered many reassurances but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was find them. She kicked a tree in frustration.

They had found the collision sight on their way to Richard Hill's residence. They immediately stopped to check the scene. There was blood all over the steering wheel, and the front window, as well as a little on the grass. There was also drag marks. Chin had hurriedly left the scene to scope out Richard Hill's house and once again found nothing.

"Where the hell could they have gone!" Kono yelled in frustration.

Rain had started to fall down extinguishing the car's flames and Kono's hope.

Hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Wo Fat stuck his hand out of his cell and stared emotionlessly at the inmate in the cell in front of him waiting for lunchtime to arrive, waiting for sweet freedom.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Steve bobbed his head, it felt like it weighed a ton and he couldn't get it to cooperate with him. Unfortunately he still couldn't breathe properly but if definitely was easier. The effect of the drug was wearing off. He gave an inner sigh of relief because now he could concentrate more on their current predicament.

"Danny you awake?" He asked. He got no answer.

"Seriously man, are you ok." He said a lot louder now. He gulped in frustration when no one responded. It was eerily quiet. Too quiet, something was missing.

He looked up. To his surprise Danny was now in front of him. His head was down so that his chin met his chest. A few drops of blood came down from his mouth. His shirt was bloodstained, dirty, and rumpled. He felt blood rush to his face and it made him lightheaded. He blinked furiously so he could focus more on Danny.

"Danny, wake up." He whispered.

Nothing.

"Danny, please." Steve repeated. It was then where he noticed the missing piece. The thing that was off about this. It was quiet. Not just quiet but too quiet. Steve couldn't hear anything but the sound of the breeze outside. He couldn't hear Danny breathe.

_He couldn't hear Danny breathe._

Danny's chest wasn't rising or falling either. No sound was there except Steve's own rather uneven breathing. But just his, not Danny's . He could feel himself panicking and he had to break the terrible and terrifying silence.

"DANNY!"

**TBC…**

**That's all for today folks! Notice how I just technically combined the end of the 6****th**** and 7****th**** chapter? I just noticed after I wrote this chapter XD. I just love ending in a cliff hanger, it's just so much fun! AWW GAWD! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO DANNY?! And will Wo Fat make his escape? Til' next time…**

**-Seriousness**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like this update! (I hope it's not too boring :/) Returning to Danny whump **** because I love it, but im not done with Steve so bear with me. But enough of my weird kinda awkward introductions! Let's get readin'!**

**Kaikua`ana**

**Chapter 9**

"_DANNY!" _

Steve screamed out in horror. He felt very whoozy and the room seemed to get 10 times smaller than it already was. He was suffocating, his lungs wouldn't, no, couldn't expand.

"Help him! Kayl you fucker come help him!" His breathing started to slow down and his Navy SEAL instincts were kicking in. Adrenaline flowed through his veins with a firey sensation. A new feeling filled him. A rage so deep, so sincere, so raw nothing could contain it. Steve had never felt such fury, fear, and anguish in his life. Kayl walked in slowly, gracefully, no uneasiness in his stride. He carried another vial in his hand.

"You motherfucker! HELP HIM!" He growled furiously spit flying in all directions. Danny's lips had gained a bluish tint and his face had gotten about 50 shades paler. Kayl put a hand on Danny's shoulder. He brought the vial up and brought it straight down into Danny's chest, in a stabbing motion, directly into his heart. Just like that, Danny's head shot up, with a cry of distress, and his eyes wide in pure confusion and surprise. He took in a deep breath and started choking and retching. He wriggled unmercifully in his chair.

"Adrenaline, it does that." Kayl said with a smile of accomplishment.

"Danny! Danny? Hey, babe, you with me?" Steve choked out , on the verge of tears.

"Yeah," Danny took in another deep wheeze of a breath "I'm with you babe." He spit out the extra blood in his mouth. If Steve could melt into a giant puddle of nothingness he would. Instead, he took in a large sigh of relief, sunk in the chair, and closed his eyes.

Danny cleared his throat. It _hurt_ to breathe but at least he was breathing. He looked at Steve and cocked his head.

"Hey babe if I have to be awake so do you." He stated flatly.

"That's the thing Danno, you weren't necessarily sleeping." Danny squinted trying to decipher whatever the hell Steve was trying to tell him. He wasn't sleeping…ok. Well he was unconscious then.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" He shot back, surprised. Then Steve realized that Danny had no clue of what had happened.

"Danny, you weren't breathing." Steve said, now with a grim concerned look. Danny frowned totally confused and shattered. It was hard to think straight. He had this enormous feeling of ripping his cuffs off and just running forever. Then it dawned on him that his life was nearly over. The realization hit hard, as if fat boulder had come crashing down on him. It only took Kayl a few seconds to choke him out and almost end his life. Grace would've gone off without a father. Without her _DANNO._ She would only have Step Stan. As for Steve, well, he would've lost another.

"Sorry to rain on your parade boys but I believe we still have business to take care of. Oh, and Danno, your welcome for saving your life."

"You nearly _killed _me." The word rung in his ears, echoing over and over in his mind.

"And I _saved_ you too. I mean what would this whole thing be about without a little leverage."

Kayl had a wild glimmer in his eyes.

"Let's get started."

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

"Kono!" Chin yelled out excitedly to her across the office.

"I found this at the crash site. It's a check out slip from a mental hospital, it doesn't have a name but it does have the name of the hospital."

"Did you check for prints?" Kono asked, her attention suddenly piqued.

"Yeah but it was a no-go. This is our best bet." Chin gave Kono a small smile.

"Well why are we standing around here for then? Let's go!" Kono said returning the smile.

This was the Kono Chin knew.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Kono and Chin arrived at the hospital, flashing their badges at the workers. They walked straight into the office.

"Hey you're not allowed to go in there! Do you have a warrant?" A small dark haired nurse yelled out.

"We're five-0, Governer's task force. WE are allowed to do anything." Kono snapped back with a feisty growl. Chin looked at her eyes wide.

"Trying to get us kicked out of here. Don't ruin this."

"Don't tell me how to control myself." She snapped back. She walked up to the desktop and found the recent check out list. She looked at the checkout slip then back at the computer. The checkout time was 8:15 A.M. She found him. He was tan, dark eyed, and dark haired. He looked oddly familiar to Kono but she couldn't quite catch it.

"K found'em. His name is Kayl Yeung, looks like he was checked in at another mental institution in '97 and has been jumping around ever since. Richard Hill was who turned him in. . Checked in with schizophrenia and derealization. No visitors. Shady background and history of violence." Kono said neutrally. "You think this could be our guy?"

"Maybe." Chin whispered. "M'am, would you know where we could find this man?"

"Im not allowed to say." The small brunette said emotionlessly.

"Please, lives are on the line here." Chin said quietly looking sincerely into her eyes. She looked at Chin, then to Kono, then back to Chin.

"I could lose my job."

"They could lose their _lives."_ Kono exhaled.

"Ok." She walked over the computer typed in a few words and boom an address popped up.

"He was put here after he checked out today."

"Thank you." Chin said as he wrote it down.

"We're gonna need a 'copter." Chin nodded in agreement. He made an inner prayer of gratefulness hoping that God was listening.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0

Wo Fat walked through the doors of the jail perfectly unseen. The janitors outfit made for a great disguise and better yet his id had granted his freedom. It was easy enough to get him and the guard alone. With his great combat skills he took him down and also the maintenance guy. Wo Fat whiffed the night air. He was finally going to be able to see his brother. Even if it was going to be the last time he ever did.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Danny wasn't sure how long Kayl had stood there staring at them but it was getting pretty annoying.

"Hey pretty boy are you gonna play your part or what? Or are you too busy sulking in your act of righteousness " Danny asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh Danny, DANNO." Kayl said enthusiastically "such a comedian. No, I'm just thinking if I should kill you both now or wait for my brother to finish you two off."

"Well If I were you I would just let us go." Danny scoffed.

"Seeing you in pain makes it worth the struggle."

Kayl's back now faced Steve and he stood right in between the two friends.

"What you gonna do? Kiss me." Danny asked sarcastically and before Kayl could reply the sound of footsteps echoed through the walls. Then stopped. The door screeched open and right in the doorway stood Wo Fat.

"Well that was a dramatic entrance you just made there."

"Brother." The words fell off of Kayl's tongue like rocks. The two brothers walked up to towards each other and hugged.

During this time Steve had managed to loosen his cuffs and as Wo Fat had walked through the door they completely snapped off. And with all the rage, energy, and fight he had left in him Steve got up from his chair and charged towards the two brothers.

Wo Fat saw Steve took out his gun in a swift motion and shot.

**That's the end of the chapter. Like I said, I hope it wasn't boring or anything because it was kinda long. AWW LAWDY I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HEICK IM DOING! I just want it all to be crazy and spark a little adrenaline in you guys. HEHEHE, another cliffie yes I know but I can't control it! It just happens! I hope you liked it and please tell me your thoughts on it!**

**-Seriousness**


	10. Chapter 10

**I should probably be doing homework right now but whatever! MY LIFE MOTTO: PROCRASTINATION IS KEY. I also got new headphones sooo music is inspiring me to write! **

**OK so I noticed that I haven't been too descriptive as I was in my first chapters so I'm going for that approach again this chapter. (MIGHT BE KINDA LONG) I've been very vague with the surroundings and their feelings and more just kindov focusing on their dialogue. SO I'm PUTTING IN ALL THE GOODIES!**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Kaikua'ana**

**Chapter 10**

The two shots rang out loud and abrupt, and they had found their targets.

A bullet ripped through Steve's bicep. Just like a bazooka rocket tears through anything in its path so did this little bullet. The pain was intense and magnifying. Blood flowed freely from Steve's upper shoulder gushing out slowly with a sweltering volcanic magma. The pain seemed to reflect Wo Fat's fierce passion against Steve. He tumbled backward and landed hard on his ass. He blinked furiously ridding of the tears that had formed from the agony. Wo Fat glared at him resolutely, fervently.

"That wasn't very smart." He passively said this time looking up in Danny's direction.

Kayl chuckled sadistically, insanely.

Steve wisped his head to the right to look at Danny. He noticed that he felt very faint but he wasn't sure if it was from the sheer fatigue or the blood loss. He gasped at the sight. Danny's head was tilted to the side so it lay limply on his shoulder. Blood oozed from the somewhere on his head.

Wo Fat had shot Danny in the head.

Wo Fat had killed Danny.

He cried out. He cried a cry of dread, misery, and insanity. His wound seemed to throb more and his head was spinning wildly. Then his cry changed, it changed into an enflamed war cry.

How was he going to tell Grace that her Danno, HER DANNO, was gone? How was he supposed to deal with that? Who was going to congratulate her for her graduation, who was going to walk her down the aisle, who was she going to call when she needed her father? All of these thoughts maddened him, made him hungry for Wo Fat's blood, made him thirsty for ripe vengeance.

He grabbed Wo Fat's legs from under him and yanked him down to the dirt floor. He back handed Wo Fat's hands so his grip would loosen and he grasped the gun away from Wo Fat's hands and pointed it at him.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kayl, his face pale and sweaty, articulated cleverly as he licked his lips gluttonously. He waved his gun I intimidatingly at Steve. Steve breathed heavily still pointing the gun at Wo Fat's head.

Wo Fat smile sympathetically at Steve.

"Don't you see Mcgarret, it's over. Your friend is dead. You, you are going to die. They aren't going to find you. This turned out perfectly. As I made my easy escape they were distracted looking for you, now that they know I have escaped they are coming for me. They are in the wind, they are scattered. Five-0 is done, everything is done." Wo Fat discontinued his smile and now wore a look of genuine seriousness.

"I thank my brother for his excellent work. We are going to go and then I'm going to find your mother and well…." He trailed off and again smiled broadly.

Then the recognizable sound of a hovering helicopter reverberated through the room making the three conscious men in the room to jump slightly. Wo Fat took advantage of this opportunity. He kicked out Steve's legs sending him down on his face but still not letting go of the gun. Wo Fat tackled Steve with a great "oomph" and put his legs over Steve so that he sat on top of him, their knees intertwined and they wrestled ferociously. Steve slammed the gun against Wo Fat's mouth splitting his lip. Wo Fat returned the favor and punched Steve straight across the jaw.

The sudden attack had startled Steve but it didn't faze him. His flesh wound pulsated and the pain spread from his bicep to his shoulder and his elbow. The raw skin scraped across the dirty floor sending more shocks of pain up and down his arm. He focused on fight. He took a hold of Wo Fat's hand and pulled it backwards hearing the familiar sound of bones popping and disconnecting. Wo Fat retreating and Kayl stepped in kicking Steve in the face and ribs, shocking Steve into a daze. Wo Fat scrambled off Steve, holding his wrist to his chest.

"Come on kaikua'ana, let's go." Kayl said. "They'll die here anyways. " Kayl put a hand of his brother's shoulder. Wo Fat shook him off with a snarl. He took the gun from the floor and shot Steve right below the collar bone. He smiled. Kayl and Wo Fat ran out from the small room.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Kono and Chin had figured out that Kayl had been sent to old house on Moloka'i. Very hidden and isolated. A place where Kayl wouldn't cause a disturbance. They took an air lift up and founded the house. They house was old, very old. Many shrubs and trees surrounded it making the whiteness stand out from the forest.

Kono had a solid look upon her face. Concrete determination. Chin shared the look but his serene, composed demeanor buffered the mean look. The air was humid adding to the tension and angst that filled them. It had been 2 ½ days since their friends' disappearance. 2 sleepless nights of anxiety and diligence and Kono was ready to take these guys down. They made an air stop right above the house where Kono, Chin, and the rest of the swat squad rolled out on the flat roof. They made their way from the top floor down. Kono was entering the kitchen when she heard a noise. Poised and her gun at the ready she steadily made her way over. Sweat covered her brow; she squinted hard, and saw movement. Without any doubts she shot at the dark, moving figure.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Steve could feel the bullet in his chest. He lay on the floor gasping for air. He rubbed his hand over the wound and brought it up to his face. He looked at the blood. He sighed in partial liberation that the blood wasn't bright red. He sat up and pain shot up through his shoulder down his torso and around his upper back. It left him breathless. He tried to breathe in but it only made it hurt more. He couldn't be sitting here like this, he had to get to Danny. He just wanted to see him. Just see his face, feel the warmth once more. He let the tears drop down his cheeks. He sobbed loudly. Everything hurt so much, too much. He just wanted to let go.

A gunshot resounded above him. He opened his eyes and screamed, he screamed for help.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Wo Fat turned around to the gunshot to see his brother on the floor bleeding from his throat gasping for breath. Wo Fat looked sorrowfully down at his little brother. Blood poured from his baby brother's jugular unrelentingly. There was no hope for him. He looked at him up and down and ran out of the house. As Wo Fat turned around Kayl gasped his last breath and said

"Kaikua'ana."

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Kono slowly side stepped over to see another figure run out of the house but her eyes were on the victim on the floor. It was Kayl Yeung. His eyes were closed, he looked so young, so boyish. Blood pooled around his neck and head.

"KONO! KONO!?" Chin yelled into the earpiece.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." She repeated, but she wasn't so sure. Then she heard a faint shout from below her. She knew this voice.

"STEVE!" She screamed back at the floor. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed.

"I found Steve." She exclaimed into the earpiece. Her heart was racing now, they had found them.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Steve heard Kono's yell back.

"Kono we're in here! Down here~" He called back. A new hope flashed into his heart. He got up, he couldn't feel anything now. He wavered and shook with every step but finally made it up to Danny. Blood flowed down his shirt and his arm leaving a trail behind him. He finally got to see Danny, like, _**REALLY **_see him. Blood streamed down the right side of his head down his neck to his shoulder dripping on the floor from his sleeve. He was so pale, almost paper white. It shouldn't have surprised Steve because all dead people were this color. And he'd seen many dead people in his lifetime. It isn't the same, not when it's your best friend, your family. He gagged at the sickening sight of his dead friend. He heard footsteps at the doorway and Kono yelling but it didn't matter. **He had failed.**

**HE HAD FAILED.**

He touched Danny's cheek and fell to his knees and started to ball. He cried because of everything, the world had destroyed him once and for all. His hand now cupped Danny's neck. Then he felt it. He wasn't sure if he was delusional or just simply off because of the bleeding and lethargy but he felt something. It was faint, distant, weak, but it was there. A pulse, he felt a pulse.

Yes, he felt a pulse.

**Mmmmmk, I'm deciding to end it there! Hope you all liked it. Like I said, it was a bit long but I hope it didn't drag too much. Cliffie? Yes, no, maybe so? Not sure but I think this is a way more hopeful ending than all my other chapters. Til' next time.**

**-Seriousness**

**P.S. JUST IN CASE IF YOU WERE WONDERING WHAT KAIKUA'ANA MEANS, IT MEANS BIG BROTHER OR BROTHER.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMYGOOSSSHHH! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFULLY DELICIOUS REVIEWS! They are literally cookies for my brain...Anyways I'm having my cousin help me with this chappie so if it's a little different DON'T BLAME ME. Actually if it's good, go ahead. Nah, she is just my source of early constructive criticism. My real person conscious. Anyways, here it goes.**

**Kaikua'ana**

**Chapter 11**

Steve choked out a sigh of untainted relief. He smiled grimly. Tears rolled down his eyes like open faucets. His dignity was the least of his worries right now. He felt hazy and very, very faint. He knew this feeling, the absolute. It was unquestionable and he knew very clearly that he was about to pass out and he hated himself for this. His body was betraying now, why now?! He scowled at his own stupid body. NO, he was not going to give in. Not now, not after all this. With grimace and a sigh of pain he managed to wobbly get up. He walked around Danny and kneeled down. He sluggishly and clumsily managed to do absolutely nothing with Danny's restraints. He needed a cuff key for this. He glowered at Danny's severely cut wrists. He could see that Danny had twisted and fidgeted around due to the beatings. His remembrance of this revolted him. He, once again, made his painful way around to the front of Danny. He finally recognized that Kono and Chin were yelling through the large metal door.

"KONO, CHIN! Were in here! Hurry! Danny needs help, NOW!"

"Alright, Steve! Hang on! We're trying to bust this thing open! HANG ON!"

He decided not to let them know about his own injuries, he really didn't need that attention right now. He just wanted to get Danny out of here. ALIVE. He closely examined Danny's head wound. It bled heavily (like ALL head wounds) and the blood stained most of Danny's blond hair. The wound wasn't actually a gunshot wound, it was a deep and long graze. But they very severity of the graze terrified Steve into silence. A state of neutrality, not that he didn't care for Danny, or the situation but the very damage of Danny's injuries overwhelmed him to a point where he couldn't talk at all. He slowly unbuttoned Danny's shirt and winced at how much the bruises shone from the stark white skin. It covered his ribs and all over his torso. Steve couldn't take it. He shifted his head away and spewed out all the contents of his stomach. His chest and arm throbbed in sync with his pulsating headache. The familiar sound of the screeching door resonated in his ears. He quickly turned around and saw Kono and Chin at the head of the door. Steve never felt more relieved in his life. His job was done here. He let roaring in his ears roar and finally let the beauty of darkness overtake him.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

When Kono and Chin finally managed to pry the door open they did not expect that they would walking straight into hell. Steve was hunched over by and unconscious, bleeding Danny. Then Steve turned around. His face was pale and his eyes were glazed over. Kono shivered at the wry grin the Navy SEAL made before falling over on his face.

"STEVE! DANNY!" Kono cried out in fear and disgust at this little room. She ran over to the unconscious Steve and put her pointer and index finger against his neck. His heart bit quickly but the pulse was strong. She noticed that he was bleeding heavily from his chest and she gasped in utter surprise. She placed her hand over the wound to slow down the unyielding bleeding. Steve looked old, or at least older. His lax features showed much wear, this ordeal had taken a huge toll on Steve and it only took a glance to see that.

Chin had walked over to Danny. The sight of the small man brought tears to Chin's eyes. Although Danny was very lean and small his personality made him seem all the more bigger, but this, this was just plain wrong. Everything about him was limp, drained. Danny sagged in his chair and his legs lay sprawled in semi in front of him. His unbuttoned shirt gave a perfect view of the bruising. He was pale and the dark shadows around his eyes stood out more than anything. His hair was messy and bloody, not Danny-like at all. A few strands hovered over his forehead. Chin placed shakey fingers over Danny's neck and felt a very weak, feeble pulse. They had barely made it on time. He looked down at Kono and she met his gaze as well.

"God, Chin." Kono finally managed. Chin walked around and got the cuffs off of Danny. Chin emotionlessly stared at Danny's chaffed and bloodied wrists. Danny immediately sagged forward and Chin caught him before he could fall any further. Chin slowly and carefully placed Danny on the ground. Danny's head rolled limply to the side.

"We need to get the EMTs in here." Her gazed hardened, she had to be strong for Steve, for Danny and so did Chin. As if right on cue the EMTs walked in briskly.

"S'cuse me ma'am." One of them said to Kono, his hazel regard warm and sympathetic. Kono stepped away from Steve. Kono and Chin stood away, staring at the EMTs prepping Steve and Danny.

"This one had a gunshot wound to the chest and a flesh wound to his upper bicep. BP 80/60, breathing is a little uneven." He reported neutrally to his partner as he fastened an oxygen max around Steve's face.

"Yeah, your guy is doing better than mine. I've got a graze and he could have major brain swelling. He is breathing way to shallowly and BP 60/40. He's got internal bleeding two and I hear a lot of fluid in his lungs, could have a pneumothorax." He said, already having an oxygen max on Danny.

"Blood pressure is way too low." The hazel eyed EMT responded.

"SHIT!" He said as the mini heart monitor started to go berserk.

"I'm losing him!" He shouted as he clenched his hands together in a ball and placed them on Danny's chest ready to pump the life back into this man.

Kono put her hand to her mouth to keep what was about to come out contained. She ran out of the little damp room hunched over and she expelled her lunch as she barely made it out of the room. Tears streamed down her sweaty, tan cheeks. She could still hear the obnoxious unrelenting buzzing of the heart monitor.

**TBC…**

**That is all. I think this was one of my worst chapters. SOO PLEASE TELL ME IF IT IS… im being very repetitive so I hope im not annoying you guys with that…**** so will I make it a death fic or not? Hmmmm, I was pretty evil to the boys earlier but will I be THAT evil to kill one of them off? Maybe…maybe not. 'Til next time.**

**-Seriousness**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the changeup! I see that some of you liked it and others not so much so Im going to keep true to my original writing style. **** Once again I think my brain is going to explode because of all these yummy reviews! So here it goes..**

***GANGSTER RAP COMES ON***

**Let's do some motherf***** writing.**

**Kaikua'ana**

**Chapter 12**

He ran. His lungs burned furiously and they felt like they were about to burst but he kept running. His feet stomped against the dark ground but nothing seemed to surround him. It was all very dark and somewhere far he could hear echoes of Danny's voice. Then he found himself falling but his face didn't meet ground. He kept falling and he held his breathe. He fell and the echoes got louder and louder until it became a shrill scream of terror. It felt like his ears were bursting and finally he realized that the shrill was coming from his own throat. He tried to grab anything but all that he felt was air. He was alone and he was falling.

He slammed against a foundation with a sickening crack and a pain that sprouted from his neck to the rest of his body.

He jumped and his eyes snapped open and he took in a deep breath. He immediately collapsed back onto the gurney because of the agony that ripped through his chest.

"Steve, Steve?" He could hear Kono's calm and cool voice calling his name but he simply didn't have the energy to answer back. Where was he again? He, slowly, opened his eyes again. He was met with familiar dark brown orbs.

"Hey boss, you're ok. We got you, we are on the way to the hospital." She said with a shadow of a smile.

Then everything came to him like a giant, hard smack to his face.

"Danny.." He gasped with a sudden pang of worry and frustration.

"He's alright, boss. Chin is with him in another ambulance. But don't worry about him right now, just worry on getting yourself better." There was something about the tone she used, the sentence sounded empty, shallow. He felt too tired to overthink it. He nodded his head, soon regretting it as it sent a blast of excruciating pain throughout his brain. He winced at the sudden pain but quickly got over it and decided to focus more on staying awake. He had so many questions. Was Danny really ok? Was Kono just lying to him so he could have some peace of mind? Was Danny…dead?

Kono could see the inner turmoil Steve was putting himself through clearly. His eyes spoke the volumes of fretfulness and anxiousness that he had boiling inside of his mind. She got rid of her smile and decided that she needed to be serious with him, she had to tell him the truth. She had to get through to him and her kindness just wasn't working. She put on a hard, stern look, her features intense and solid. She took Steve's head in her hands and looked him straight into his ocean blue eyes. God damn his beautiful eyes, she thought for a moment.

"Steve, listen to me." She said with complete grimness. He met with her eyes and he held her gaze.

"Danny is fine. He is ok, for now. His heart stopped for a moment back at the house but the EMTs were able to bring him back. He is _alive_." She searched for understanding in his eyes but she just couldn't read him.

"Do you understand?" She asked for her own clarity.

"Yeah, Danny is alive." He responded hardly believing what he and what Kono just said.

Thank God…Danny was alive. Everything seemed to be caving in on him. He could hear Kono talking to him but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Black started to claw at his vision and soon enough he gave into the darkness of his mind.

Kono saw Steve's eyes flutter close, she looked up at his heart monitor. It beeped a bit quickly but other everything seemed in place. She leaned back against the ambulance wall and closed her eyes happy that both of her boys were alive.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Chin sat in the lonelier corner of the ambulance letting the EMT work on Danny. The EMT looked Chin precariously. He checked Danny's chest with the stethoscope.

"Hey!" he yelled at the driver "whats our ETA?"

"Uh, 3 minutes." The other hazel eyes EMT responded.

"Try to make that 2, this guy needs to be on a ventilator."

Chin furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?" Chin asked with a greyish tone, rigor.

"His chest seems really congested and I'm not sure how long he can keep breathing on his own. It's restricting his diaphragm to contract making breathing a lot harder for him." The EMT retorted indifferently. Chin nodded not really sure if he understood. He neared Danny's prone body. He reached out and held Danny's hand.

"You're gonna be ok, you got that?" He said to Danny, like an order.

Danny heard Chin. His voice reverberated in waves through the wall that kept him away from the real world. He felt detached from everything, from his own body. Everything was dark and he couldn't feel a thing. His chest felt as if it was stuffed with cotton, stuffed and incredibly warm. He couldn't think or speak and as much as he wanted to reach out to Chin, he couldn't. The warmth he felt made him think about hugging his beautiful daughter. Kissing her forehead and wishing her everything good. Her smile, her eyes, her everything, thoughts of his daughter gave him this overwhelming will power. A strengthening vibe that touched him to his core, a sudden consuming will to survive, for his daughter, for Grace.

_For Grace._

And for Steve. God, he forgot about Steve. He had forgotten about the whole incident and it was now slowly going coming back to him. They had been through hell and back together and he wasn't set on losing this. He needed to come back, he needed to tell Chin to tell Steve that he was ok. With a burst of fiery energy and endurance.

"Chin." He muttered. Chin heard the faint noise that Danny made.

"Looks like he's awake." The emt murmured but Chin wasn't listening to him. His focus was all on Danny.

"Talk to me, Danny."

"Chin." He coughed "Grace?"

"We haven't told her anything, but I'm sure shes ok." Chin responded. Danny nodded his head, now for the question that was really bothering him.

"Steve…Ok?"

"Well, he is doing a lot better than you right now. He is alright." Chin reassured. Danny sighed. Maybe this was all going to be ok.

Yes, maybe it was.

**TBC…**

**Pow, power of Seriousness. I mean did you guys really think I was going to kill off Danny? I would never do that…. I ABSOLUTELY HATE DEATH FICS. Never going to write one. I had a good vibe going on today with mah gangsta rap heheehehe. Anyways, 'Til next time…**

**-Seriousness**


	13. Chapter 13

**OOOOKKKK so I don't have much to say other than THANK YOU SO DANG MUCH for the reviews. And my favorite actor started following me on twitter 2 days ago :D so I'm in a fantastic mood. I'm also listening to some LDR and it really puts me in the writing mood. **

**But once again if this chapter turns out nasty like the one before the last one tell me! Once again, thank you, let's write this chapter….**

**Kaikua'ana**

**Chapter 13**

Steve felt odd. He knew he was conscious and breathing but he couldn't really feel the world. It felt like he was dead but still present in the real world. He wasn't sure if it was the drugs that were running through his veins or simply his brain shutting down on him. He honestly didn't really care. He felt the ambulance come to an abrupt halt. Her heard Kono mumble a few comforting words before she left his side but he didn't care to listen. That just took too much energy. He looked up at the paramedics that were quickly rolling him into the emergency room and they were soon enough replaced by pretty petit nurses. He could feel them stripping his shirt away.

_Whoa, hey we couldn't even have dinner first?_

He sarcastically thought, sarcasm; Danny. His smug retorts, his stupid fake smiles, he hated all of it. He, Navy SEAL and Commander was in charge who was Danny to reply such damned comments. He was an awful partner, yeah no doubt he was strong at heart but he was so tiny. So vulnerable. Steve found himself clenching his fist with his rage full thoughts. Danny was so God damned small and he wondered why he never pummeled him when had the chance. He could take him down anytime of the day. Danny brought his blood pressure soaring over rooftops 89.345% of the time. The other 10.655% of the day he was ranting or talking about his stresses over Grace. He heaved huge puffs of air like an angry bull.

"This guy's blood pressure is getting higher." He heard one of the blonder nurses say.

First time that would be a good thing. Blond, Danny was blond. He hated it too. The blond New Jersey detective always managed to get on every single one of his nerves. He just hated Danny's existence. He was a terrible friend, a horrible partner and a sarcastic bastard. A doctor hovered over him and flashed a bright light in his eyes. He immediately shut them. Gosh that stung, he could've sworn that blinded him.

"Mr. Mcgarret just remain calm. You have a minor concussion and severe gunshot wound, we don't want to aggravate that any further now do we?"

_You already did asshole._

He nodded in comprehension. He could hear other scuffling behind a curtain at his right. He could faintly hear Chin's soothing voice on the other side. Then he realized that Danny and himself were simply separated by a curtain. He felt a cool rush come all over his body he could only make out the last few words that the doctor said; we're going to get him to OR. Then he drifted into oblivion.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0

Danny wanted to sleep but the dang cute nurses weren't letting him. Yeah they were cute but that doesn't mean they have permission to take a man's right to sleep. That was just messed up. He then thought of Steve, Steve was kinda messed up too. Neanderthal Commander Mcgarret, but he was grateful to have Steve as a partner too. Steve was his best friend and he knew he would never let him down. A shiver ran down his spine thinking about Steve being nonexistent in his life. The former Navy SEAL could be absolutely insane sometimes and the cause of his every-5-minute mini heart attacks in the end he found himself not really minding because he knew that Steve would do anything to get them back home safely. Yeah sometimes he got the shit beat out of him but he was alive at the end of shift.

His mouth felt dry, like desert in your mouth dry. He could literally feel the cobwebs forming right inside his mouth. His ribs hurt so damn much and it felt like he couldn't draw a nice deep breath. And his brain felt like it was gonna pop like a tomato. It hammered furiously and he didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep his eyes open. The room was too damn bright. He could see that a nurse was wrapping something around his head and as she tugged a little much too roughly at his skull his world erupted into blinding pain. He let out a loud whimper that reverberated through the small ER. He felt his grip slipping and he finally gave up on trying to hold on and he left the conscious realm.

"Amber, are you trying to kill him?" The doctor snapped at the rookie nurse.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"Sorry's cost lives." It was a cold, dark fact.

Nurses scurried around to find the right tube. One of the nurses tilted Danny's head back and opened his mouth then in one smooth motion slid the tube down his throat.

"Get him on anesthesia and prep him for surgery. He has a grocery list of internal problems and we have to act quickly if we're going to save him."

Chin found himself letting go Danny's limp hand. He gave one last glance at Danny's pale complexion and the oxygen that covered most of his face. He looked God awful. He turned over to the Doctor.

"Doctor Arms." He stated/asked.

"Nothing I can tell right now Mr. Kelly, you shouldn't be in here I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Chin sighed and got one more peak on Danny before moving away from the curtained square.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0

He walked out slowly to the waiting room where Kono paced dizzyingly. He looked at her sympathetically and strided over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey cuz." He said gently.

"Hey." She said with a fading smile.

"You should sit down, I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while." He replied.

"Right." She said rather stonily. Chin scratched his head.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee."

"Oh God no, hospital coffee is terrible." They looked at each other and laughed, they laughed and laughed. A few people moved from their chairs to get further away from the seemingly crazy cousins. They laughed because that was all they could do. Everything had built up to that moment and Kono's small comment had filled them over the brim. It was the most simplistic moment they had had in a while. Chin wiped a tear that had formed from the hilarity.

"Yeah.." He looked down at his shoes and then sat down in the waiting room chair that had his named written all over it. Kono sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

This was going to be a long night.

**TBC…**

**I'm ending it there cuz I could and I thought it was a cute little scene. I'll probably write the next chapter soon because I have this crazy idea and I don't want it to slip. Hope you guys aren't getting tired of hopeful chapter endings, personally I think cliffies are way more fun to write but that's just me. 'Til next time…**

**-Seriousness**


	14. Chapter 14

**I sorta lied when I said I would update soon..heheh SORRY. Things have been getting crazy lately and I just didn't find a good time window to write. Enough with my excuses, here's another update.**

**Kaikua'ana**

**Chapter 14**

Kono was kidnapped from her dreams when she felt her soft pillow (Chin's shoulder) being removed. Suddenly, her head snapped up as she stopped herself from falling over. She blinked to rid the sleep from her eyes. A surgeon, about 5'9" with a few strands of grey hair, was talking the Chin at a distance. She quickly stood up and ran over to the men, assuming it was Steve's surgeon.

"What is it, Doc? How is Steve?" She asked frantically, dyeing for an answer. Chin eyed her precariously.

The surgeon sighed and looked into Kono's eyes.

"Mr. Mcgarret suffered a grade A concussion, not too severe, and some bruised ribs. The gunshot wound to his arm was luckily just a flesh wound and surprisingly wasn't infected. The gunshot wound to his upper chest was the most worrisome. The bullet had lodged itself right under his collar bone in the upper quadrant of his lung. It was a tricky extraction but we managed. He is in recovery now and once we settle him in the ICU unit you will be able to see him. As for Detective Williams, I didn't work on him but managed to forge a copy of his report." The surgeon stopped to let the news sink in. His eyes were on them but his head was tilted towards his clipboard.

Chin decided to break the think silence.

"So what's the news on Danny?" He stammered.

"Mr. Williams had a laundry list of injuries that were a bit more severe than Commander Mcgarrets. He also suffered a concussion, 4 broken ribs and one managed to puncture his left lung but they were able to re-inflate it. They were able to stem most of the internal bleeding but unfortunately they had to remove part of his spleen due to the extensive damage. He also had a graze to his skull which caused some swelling which is already going down. For the moment Mr. Williams isn't breathing on his but once he is out of recovery he should be breathing just fine under and oxygen max." He smiled briefly at both of them, professionally, emotionlessly.

"A nurse should come by shortly to tell you when either one of them are ready. Both of them are in for a long road of recovery but they should make it through without any further complications." He pulled off his surgeons cap and nodded at them and briskly walked away.

"Thank you!" Chin yelled after him. Kono let out a huge sigh of relief. Danny and Steve were gonna make it, they survived. She rubbed her hands over her face letting all the anxiety drift away from her. She looked at Chin. His eyes held huge dark circles around them and his hair was messy and Kono was sure she looked almost exactly like him. They sat down again and this time they weren't going to fall asleep.

Hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Steve felt heavy, very heavy. As if he was filled with sand heavy. He couldn't _move._ No matter how much strength he put in on trying to open his eyes he couldn't. He could hear faint rustling sounds and the smell of Chinese takeout mixed with the medical oxygen filled his nostrils. It made his stomach growl furiously. He finally managed to pry one of his eyes open. Kono's face stood about an inch away from his own.

"Hey boss, welcome back." She said with a wide grin. "How you feeling?"

He tried to speak but all he could do was make a pitiful groan. He hungry sure but that didn't override the sudden anger that shadowed over him. This sudden urge to draw blood, a mad desire to kill. Then he thought about Danny. _DANNY._ _Where the fuck was he? _

He wasn't even sure if he remembered the real Danny but he knew that he hated that wanted to kick Danny's ass so badly. He wanted to have his hands on him, he wanted to _**kill**_him.

"Go back to sleep boss, get your rest, you're gonna need it." She said calmly. He nodded in agreement

_Later.._

He thought as he fell back into blessed sleep.

Hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Danny couldn't really feel anything and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He decided on good thing because it felt nice to not _feel._ He wanted to pry off the annoying claustrophobic thingy on his face but he was too tired to move. He coughed weakly to try to relieve the strange cotton-y feeling that resided in his lungs. He fluttered his eyes open.

"Bout time, sleeping beauty." Chin voice echoed through the room. Danny opened his mouth to speak but all that left his mouth was another cough.

"Hey take it easy, just breathe." Chin said. Danny took in a few deep breaths, he let his eyes slip close again. _STEVE. Where was he? Oh God, was he dead? _He snapped his eyes open.

"Wh-ere's St-Steve?" He managed to stutter out before breaking into a coughing fit again.

"Steve is in another room Danny, he's okay. You just need to keep calm alright? Here take some ice chips." Chin removed Danny's oxygen mask and took a small spoonful if ice chips and slip them into Danny's mouth. The cold water traveled down Danny's throat and it felt like the greatest thing on earth to him. He cleared his throat and placed his oxygen mask back on.

"Thanks." he wheezed out. He leaned his head back on the mattress, decompressing. Steve was okay, and that was a simple good.

"Grace?" He needed to see his daughter. He just wanted to hold her.

"Just rest up, okay? I'll call Rachel to come later." Chin urged and soon enough Danny was sound asleep.

Hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Steve woke up and this time much more alert than the last. He looked around and saw that Kono and Chin were asleep, snoring softly in sync with the breeze outside. He again looked around at all the monitors that surrounded him. He needed to get out of there NOW.

He needed to get to Danny.

He figured that if he pulled the electrodes the monitors would go crazy so instead he reached painfully over to the plugs and unplugged all the little machines he was hooked up to. He swallowed against the nausea that was beginning to grow at the pit of his stomach.

He _had_ to do this.

He flew his legs over the side of the bed and a wave of pain washed over his whole body but he wasn't going to give up. NO SIR. He was going to complete this mission. With the IV pole in one hand for support he stood up, he was shaking furiously but he began to slowly walk out the door. The room was dark and as he got to the doorway he looked around to see if any of the staff were out and about. And to his luck, they weren't. He walked over to the room next to his to find an old man sleeping in the room then he walked back over to another room that was adjacent to his.

He found Danny.

Danny lay there sleeping peacefully. Another surge of anger pulsed through Steve's veins looking at Danny's peaceful form. This bastard didn't deserve peace, he deserved _**DEATH**_. Now, energized with fury and adrenaline Steve stumbled over to Danny's side. He looked over him one more time and then with one swift motion he took a hold of Danny's neck and squeezed.

Hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Danny felt cold hands wrap around his neck and suddenly he couldn't breathe. For a moment he thought he was only in a cruel dream but then the suffocation had wriggled its way through his brain to tell him that this was very real. Then a loud alarm of the monitors rung through his ears. He snapped his eyes open and was met with another pair of eyes. These eyes were cold and steely. Angry and unmerciful, and partially glazed over with blind hatred. But he knew these eyes, these ocean blue eyes. He suddenly came to the cold realization.

He was staring into the eyes of his best friend, Steve Mcgarret.

**TBC…**

**That's the end of this little chapter. I end it at cliffie because, well, they are the best! Hoped you guys liked it. 'Til next time…**

**-Seriousness**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I can see that you guys and gals are a little confused about the whole situation but read on and you'll find out what the hell is happening with Steve!**

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH STEVE?**

**The Neanderthal animal has problems, like seriously, HE HAS ISSUES! But is it entirely his fault? **

**Kaikua'ana**

**Chapter 15**

Wo Fat stared into the palm of his hand neutrally. He hated the fact that his brother wasn't here with him but you do what you gotta do to survive, even if it means sacrificing a few through the fight. He didn't feel hurt or lost because he knew that he had gotten Steve where it hurt, again. Kayl had told him all about the drugs, all about the hallucinogens, the LSD. How the doctors wouldn't realize that Mcgarret was under the influence until he did something drastic, like kill himself or kill someone else. Kayl had told him all about how Mcgarret would cherry pick Danny for his victim because of what they had been through. Then Mcgarret would wake up only to realize that he had killed his partner, his best friend. He would never be able to live with himself. All of this would play out and Wo Fat didn't need to lay a finger on Steve. It was the perfect plan. Wo Fat smirked at his brother's brilliance. It was beautiful, it was beautiful indeed.

Hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0

Steve could feel Danny's pulse pounding against his fingers. He couldn't control his actions anymore. He was consumed by the rage that roared through him. The anger was so real and plain that it was undeniable. Steve needed to see the light leave Danny's eyes. At this point he didn't care about the beeping machines, the pathetic struggles that Danny made against him, or the pitiful small choked sounds that came from Danny's throat. HE DIDN'T CARE. He just needed to kill him, he wanted it so much even if he wasn't sure why. He looked closely into Danny's eyes and he could see everything.

The hurt, the pain, the confusion, the love. Fuck that, fuck it all. This was all part of Danny's plan! He was trying to get him to feel bad. No, not a chance. This was all part of the plan! They were all trying to get him to believe that they cared, but they didn't. No one did. They weren't friends, they were deceiving monsters. They weren't real, they never were. He needed to kill all of them! He needed to get them out of his head. _**THEY**_ HAD TO GET OUT!

Steve squeezed Danny's throat even harder. He needed to make this kill quick if he was going to get through all of them.

"Steve..Pl..ease." He heard Danny choke out as he grabbed his arm gently.

"JUST DIE!" He screamed back. He could feel Danny going limp in his hands. Yes, this was it. All of a sudden multiple nurses came running in and started prying his vice grip off Danny.

"NO! LET ME GO!" He yelled.

Hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0

Chin came running in at the sound Steve's incoherent rambling. What Chin saw would be burned in his brain for the rest of his life. Steve had both hands wrapped firmly around Danny's small neck. Danny's eyes were opened to slits and his hand was limply hung over Steve's right arm. (With the nurses trying to get him off)

"STEVE!" He yelled. Trying not to hurt Steve any further, he took Steve arms and pulled.

"BRAH! LISTEN TO ME! BRAH!" Chin wasn't getting through Steve's thick skull. He closed his eyes and breathed. Praying to God nothing would go wrong. Chin let go of Steve and, with a swift pivot, punched Steve. Steve crumpled to the ground instantly.

Two doctors came rushing in.

"What is happening in here!" They both demanded.

"This guy," A nurse answered pointing to Steve "was trying to choke him." She continued as she shown a flashlight in Steve's eyes.

Chin was no longer paying attention to Steve but was staring lamely at Danny. Danny was so still. There was a bluish tint to his lips and he just lay there unresponsive and limp. The doctor was positioning an oxygen bag over Danny's mouth, squeezing air into his lungs.

Chin felt so useless. He felt so confused. What the hell was happening?!

"Hey that looks like an injection sight." A nurse said while pulling a nervous look at the crook of Steve's arm.

"He might be under the influence of drugs. Hallucinogens, maybe? We'll need to run tests." The doctor said furrowing his brow.

"And get him outta here!" The doctor yelled to one of the nurses.

"Sir im gonna have to ask you to go." She said as she gently pushed Chin out of the door.

"Wait!" He yelled after no one as the door was slammed in his face.

Chin rubbed his hands over his face. What was happening here? Chin wasn't able to comprehend this situation. One day Danny and Steve are laughing over malasadas the next they fighting for their lives and the next Steve is trying to kill Danny! None of it made sense and Chin ached furiously for understanding. He put his back on the door and slid down it, defeated. He leaned his head back listening to the rustling and chaos in the small room.

What was happening to this team?

They were falling apart.

_They were falling apart._

Chin shook his head in frustration. He stood up and picked up a nearby chair and threw it across the hall.

"Sir! There are people trying to rest and recover! You either calm down or you leave." A small plump nurse shot back with fiery glare.

"I can control myself!" He shot back returning the glare. They both stood close to each other fuming.

"You WILL calm down, sir!" She grounded out.

"NO I WON'T! BECAUSE I HAVE FRIENDS TO WORRY ABOUT!" He yelled back.

"Hey cuz!" He put his hands through his hair in weariness. He turned around to face his cousin. She stood there holding a small back of Chex Mix and a Snapple. She looked at him then the nurse then back to Chin. Chin looked disheveled, worn out.

"Uhm," she said as she but her lip "what did I miss?"

**TBC…**

**That is all! Hope you guys liked it! AND IM SO FREAKIN GRATEFUL FOR YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Loving the tasty reviews! Keep It coming! Thank you so MUCH!**

**Oh crap! What is happening to the team? Has Wo Fat managed to pull them apart?**

**-Seriousness**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! Haven't updated in a while because of this dang research paper thing and it has been consuming all of my writing time! Like chomping it down right in mah face without giving a shit. **

**Freakin research papers.**

**But I have to update this now before everything gets outta control! Bchnigujasndcxhjxm…..im losing my head.**

**K nuff of that, here's the chapter**

**Kaikua'ana**

**Chapter 16**

Danny honestly did not want to believe what was happening. He wanted it to be some sort of sick dream he was having in the midst of his jumbled mind.

But it wasn't.

All of it was really real and he wasn't sure if he was going to make it out of this one. He couldn't see Steve in those stone cold eyes of the man in front of him. The man that held his life in the balance. But it made sense to him. Steve was constantly putting him in danger but he didn't expect Steve to literally kill him. He desperately clawed at Steve's hands to try to wrench off the tight grip he had around his throat but his energy was waning. His life was slipping away, seeping through his best friends fingers. Out of all the ways he thought his life would've ended this was never a possibility. He figured it would be a heart attack or a mere accident of some sort and once again he was wrong. He was wrong. He was wrong about everything. About Steve having his back. Everything he ever shared with or thought of Steve was all wrong. It was a stupid lie, a lie that cost him his life.

Black spots danced in his vision and he felt it coming. He felt the lightness that comes before passing out. He wanted to reach out to Steve, get through him somehow. Convince Steve to stop what he was doing. He needed to. Maybe not for his own life but for Grace.

For Grace.

If this fight for survival meant anything to him he would do anything in his power to get through this ordeal but his head hurt, his eyes hurt, his body hurt, his mind hurt, everything hurt and he was tired of it all. His vision was now tunneling and there was no sound but a loud hollow roar in the deep of his eardrums. He felt lightheaded because of the oxygen deprivation and with the last once of his strength he gasped to Steve

"Please Steve." That was all he could manage. The world was circles now. Circles of people and things and more people and it all crammed together to make his whole life. He would've laughed at the whole "life flashing before your eyes " thing but he was too tired and the last thing he saw before slipping was Steve's blue eyes.

Blue eyes with a tint of remorse.

Hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Chin looked at Kono and he couldn't help the tears forming at his eyes.

"It's not good cousin." He said plainly to Kono. She furrowed her brow and stepped closer to him. She swallowed not so sure if she wanted to know what was happening in room 55 of the Queens Medical center. Maybe if she denied the whole situation she wouldn't have to believe it was real and it would all go away. But life was never that easy, especially for the Five-0 task force. It really sucked sometimes.

"Just tell me." She breathed out calmly.

"I heard a lot of noise coming from the room so I came in to check what was happening and I walk in and-" He stopped midsentence and closed his eyes, remembering the incident.

"and Steve was hovering over Danny trying to strangle him." Kono stood there squinting trying to figure out what Chin was trying to tell her. _Strangle him?_

"Kono, Steve was trying to kill Danny." Chin told her flat out taking in a sharp breath.

"I don't understand." She said looking straight into Chin's eyes.

"Me neither." He said back.

Hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Steve kicked around furiously. He needed to get these nurses off of him. He was almost done! He looked up and saw Danny's seemingly lifeless body on the bed. He smiled wickedly and laughed. He laughed hysterically until tears ran out of his eyes.

"Give 5 mg of Haldol, NOW!" A nurse demanded. He knew what that meant but he didn't care.

"You crazy?! We don't know whats running through his system, just give him a sedative." He heard the doctor say off somewhere in the distance.

He had gotten the job done. The job done. He had killed Danny. He sniffled in thought.

He had done it. Danny was gone. DANNO was gone.

No, that wasn't right.

He couldn't be dead. Danno was Danno. Danno was his damn best friend that's what he was. He was a great best friend and a great partner. Everything was catching up to him now. The nurses pinned him down and stopped fighting back. He looked back up and this time the nurses were sticking some nasty long tube into Danny's mouth.

This didn't make sense. He clenched his sweaty fists and swallowed. He laughed and then frowned. Wait, what the hell just happened? He licked his lips greedily. His mind was running at 1000 miles an hour and he simply was not able to keep up with it. He needed to take a walk. Yeah, that was it. He just needed to clear his mind and everything would be ok. He tried to get up but a sharp agonizing pain ripped through his shoulder and chest. He immediately laid back down. He felt the familiar prick of a needle in the crook of his arm and all of a sudden he felt an utter urge to sleep. He heart pounded deep in his chest and his ears rung. He eyes slowly slid down. He just wanted to understand.

Just before he glided from consciousness, another tear ran down the side of his face and this time he wasn't because he was laughing.

**Kinda a weird ending, I hope it made sense to you guys. Hopefully you guys aren't like the team; sad and lost little people. So yeah I end it there. 'Til next time.**

**-Seriousness**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mmmk. I'm not gonna ramble too much for this one but I am gonna say sorry that I haven't updated this baby in a while. But like I said, this story will live! Ok here it is.**

**Oh and im also sorry if my medical talk seems all outta whack. Now we continue on…**

Kaikua'ana

Chapter 17

"Doc, what just happened in there?" Chin demanded for an answer. He didn't care anymore he just needed to know what was happening to his friends.

"It seems that Commander Mcgarrett was under some kind of hallucinogen, which would explain why he was strangling Mr. Williams. He is getting blood work done now to see what it really is and once we know what it is maybe we can counteract it. Or maybe just get fluid running to wash out the drugs from his system. But in the meantime he is being restrained, just in case he tries to do any else."

Chin nodded but he needed to know more.

"Hows Danny doing?" He asked with a frown.

"Detective Williams is being stabilized. Mr. Mcgarrett's hold on his neck was rather tight and it caused a bit of swelling which is compromising his ability to breathe so he is being placed on a ventilator. But that should only be temporary-." He paused and looked to Chin and then to Kono.

"Listen, both of them are going to be fine, physically speaking. But they sustained traumatic injuries', I can't imagine what they were put through. Now with this incident, their mental stability just isn't for sure."

"Yeah, I got that Doc." Kono said with a sigh.

"Have you called their families yet?" The doctor asked concernedly.

"Shit, I forgot to call Rachel." Kono said exasperated.

"It's ok Cuz, I got your back. I called her she should be here soon."

"That is good," the doctor punched in, "that is probably the most comforting thing they can get right now. So if you will excuse me, I'm going to go check on Mr. Mcgarrett." He walked briskly away from them.

"So what are we going to tell her this time?" Kono asked, fear hidden behind her calm demeanor. She wasn't sure if it was the best idea to tell Danny's ex that he just almost got killed by his partner. She cringed inside at the thought.

_His best friend had almost killed him._

"The truth." Chin said with a small smile.

~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Steve was drifting. He was hovering in the sky above everything. In an ecstasy of a familiar emptiness that was impossible to escape. He could feel restraints on his wrists and the IV tugging at his arm. He could hear his heart drumming in his chest, he could feel it. He looked up at the small square tiles in the ceiling. He counted at least 27 in his line of sight. Sometimes he would get 28. The thing about this disconnection was that he couldn't remember anything. Everything was a clouded mess and he really wanted to see Danny. He longed for his best friend. He wanted to be with him, and right fucking now would be nice too.

He heard footsteps at the foot of his bed and it was a doctor.

"Commander Mcgarret, how are you feeling?" What the heck kind of a question was that?

Well he felt light and his veins felt cool and strange. But that was just his bodily feeling, he honestly didn't care for that. He felt like he was missing a big piece to this puzzle because, one, he didn't know why he was in a damn hospital and didn't know why he was talking to this fairly handsome man. He felt like he needed to sleep. He felt like the big piece had something to do with Danny but he couldn't put one and one together and it was really starting to frustrate him. He felt like he was going crazy with all these questions and he felt like he needed the damn answer now!

"How is Danny?" He managed through his dry throat.

"Commander, I just want to focus on you right now. How do you feel? Confused, nauseous? Any pain?" He laid his head back down on the pillow. Why was he being interrogated? He felt fine, just tired. But yeah he was feeling pretty confused about everything right now.

"I feel okay." He said as he gave another loud huff. "But where is my partner?"

"Alright. Good. Vital signs are looking good too. Seems like the drugs are wearing off."

Drugs…what the hell was he talking about? He frowned at him in utter confusion.

"I'm guessing you don't remember."

"Well no." He responded.

_What the hell happened here?_

The doctor sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He hated explaining things like this. This was probably the worst part of his job. He walked over to the chair next to Steve's bed. He pulled off his latex gloves and he looked Steve straight in the eyes.

"Well I'll tell you what I know but maybe your friends will be able to tell the whole story."

_What the hell happened here? _

Hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

Danny forgot about a lot of things in his life. Like he got his first bike and his first crush, little stupid things like that. But there was those few things that he would never forget. Like what weekends he had Grace, or when he had to pick her up from school. He also never forgot the day he met Super Navy SEAL Steve Mcgarret. To hell with him if he ever did. He had that date marked in his damn calendar. And there was also that time where Super Navy SEAL Steve Mcgarret tried to kill him.

That was also something he would never forget. He could still feel the muscular hands wrapped around his neck nearly claiming his life.

Who the hell has muscular HANDS?

Neanderthal Animal Steve Mcgarret, that's who. Danny really couldn't get it through his mind, even though he lay there with a tube down his throat. He swallowed repeatedly remembering he had it there.

Even if he remembered the hatred in those blue eyes that he had come to know. Even though he felt scared, no not scared, he felt terrified that it was all really coming to an end. He just didn't want to believe it.

He always had a deep trust in the SEAL even when they got in the deepest of holes. But how can you trust a man that tried to kill you?

You can't, he thought, you can't. Danny hadn't expected it. Not in a million damn years would he have, but it happened. Danny was sincerely disappointed.

Sincerely afraid.

He was afraid of his own best friend.

Not best friend anymore.

Hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~hawaii~five~0~

If Steve Mcgarret wasn't tied down to the bed he might have stabbed himself in the throat.

How did he let it come down to this?

The doctor had told him about the whole incident and now he was being fed up with more shit.

Steve swallowed.

He looked back up to the 27/28 tiles on the ceiling. Maybe, he thought, if he looked hard enough he could look straight through it and he would meet the sky and all of a sudden he would just be sucked into it. Or maybe he could just sink through his bed because he didn't deserve to be in the sky.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest with anxiety and hatred. Hatred of himself, hatred towards Wo Fat, hatred towards the fact that Danny had to get sucked into this. He understood the fact that he was under the influence and not in control of his actions, and Chin and Kono repeated that constantly through the story. But their consolations made no difference to Steve. Steve's chin quivered in defeat because he didn't know what to feel.

He didn't really feel anything anymore, not after this. He needed to be with Danny, he needed it desperately.

He just needed him to be ok.

**TBC…**

**K im cutting it off there. I know this isn't the best and it mostly had to do with Steve and Danny feels (and like I said before this is NOT SLASH so don't be expecting anything crazy). The action will come up in the next chapter and we'll see how our boys are holding up then. Cuz they aren't looking to good right now, but they are alive. Or are they? 'Til next time…**

**-Seriousness**


End file.
